


Open Wide

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Jaebeom x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Female oral, panty sniffing, fingering, cum play (slight)Summary: He can not wait to devour you.Reference: Finesse by Bryson TillerAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Im Jaebeom / Reader, Im Jaebum | JB & You, Im Jaebum | JB/You
Kudos: 32





	Open Wide

The look he throws you on the way home is all you need to submit to your aching need. Strobes of orange from street lights illuminate his face as he turns to you in the cab. Dark eyes undress as the light glistens within them, longing to get you home. The glow strobing his skin reflects against the silver embellishing his face, slowing its pattern as you approach your destination.

Jaebeom’s dark locks fall forward as he towers above you, the bed calling you both as soon as you reach the apartment. His hair tickling your skin before coyly tucking it behind his ears. Lips working up a pleasured fever through you, tongues knotted in their need to taste each other. His fingers interlace with yours as he presses them beside your head sinking you further into the mattress, not once stopping as he moves from your lips along your jaw. A whispered gasp slips your tongue when he finds just the right spot, your back arching in response, craving friction.

He untangles his fingers, lips still trailing your neck as he reaches for your jean buttons. You writhe below him with each press of his kiss, his tongue tasting every inch of your skin as he lowers himself down the bed. Your hands stock-still beside your head while he tugs your skinnies down your thighs until they meet the floor.

Hands brush your thighs as he takes you in, kneeling between them bare from the waist up. You watch him, dark hair tousled, lips blushed rouge, all the while his fingers toy with the elastic of your briefs. His eyes meet yours searching permission that you grant by sealing it with a kiss. Your hips meeting his once more, desperately seeking friction. He litters your skin with blushed kisses on his way down your body, loitering over your briefs as he runs his tongue across the centre, the fabric sticking to your folds.

Jaebeom becomes awash in need with the slightest taste of you. His eyes glaze over with lust, catching your gaze as he rests himself on your mound breathing you in. Fingertips hooked under your bikini briefs til they’re removed in one fell swoop. You’re besotted with the view before you, mesmerised in his desire to have you. Your lips swollen with bites, mouth dry from heavy breathing and an ache so longing in your core that it’s too tempting to pull him where you need him most.

His gentle hands easing your thighs further apart as he takes you in, wet, aching and desperately needing his touch. Your cheeks blush from his owning gaze, his fingers barely touching as they admire your delicateness. There’s a deep desire written all over his face before he flits to your sex, giving it the attention it deserves. Gathering your arousal before sucking on his finger, falling for your taste like the richest dessert.

The moment his tongue touches your clit you groan in satisfaction, the ache so intense you could feel your core pulsate in anticipation. You instinctively grasp at his hair, his eyes rolling from the slight pull as he flicks back and forth, enveloping you with his warm mouth. The slight suction has you arching your back from the bed, his hand reaching to keep you still while his eyes confirming the command. 

Seeing Jaebeom instructing you from between your legs brings a blush to your cheeks and a rush to his needy mouth. He introduces a finger to your entrance but he doesn’t intrude just yet, releasing your clit from his kiss to watch you on his knees.

“Eyes on me,” is all he demands and you don’t decline him.

You stay locked in his glaze. His chin shining in the dim lamplight from your wetness as he begins to slide into you. Immediately, you begin to clench around his finger as you stay fixed on him, mouth opening in a silent scream of pleasure while you feel him ‘come hither’ within. His mouth dropping as he watches you fall apart, making it all the more tempting to add one more finger to his movements. 

Drowned in lust, he immediately wraps his lips around your clit. Your soft moans and heavy breathing becoming erratic with each circle of your clit, his encouragement to keep going. You catch him watching you, your hands in your hair from tension building. You’re close. He can feel you tightening around his fingers. He doesn’t stop. He needs to taste you. He needs you to cum. Your whimpers driving him crazy and hard in the confides on his jeans.

Suddenly you feel it, he’s found just the right spot within and he’s tempting it with each calling of his fingers. Willing you to cum and to cum hard. He watches you teeter on the edge. You warn him, followed by chants of his name. You feel his tongue on you flicking back and forth relentlessly, your build at its peak. His fingers push deliciously on the right spot within you like a trigger, pushing you over the edge. Your eyes close tight, leaving you in the dark while you releasing all over his lips. His eyes roll at the feeling of you, a sense of pride feeling you cum on his face as he drinks you, cleaning you with his tongue while you continue to convulse through.

Jaebeom rises to his knees, wiping his chin with his arm but leaving a smile of satisfaction on his face. He expectantly offers you his fingers still covered in you. His eyes sinful and there’s no way you can decline him when he asks. His request simple, his eyes locked on yours as his fingers reach your lips, asking you to,

“Open wide.”


End file.
